fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Płomień wśród cieni
UWAGA! W opowiadaniu występuje wątek romantyczny! Czytasz na własne ryzyko! Prolog "Trzeci dzień. Dookoła ani śladu lądu. Wiem, wiem, mogłem nie wyruszać sam. Ale na pewno Vox i Arctica mają lepsze zajęcie niż towarzyszenie mi tutaj. Nie, żebym ich nie lubił, ale Shed nie jest ICH przyjacielem, tylko MOIM. Właśnie. To ciekawe, że Shed jest taki ważny. Przecież to tylko Matoranin. Bogaty, fakt, ale... na co on komu? Nie rozumiem... Może właśnie dlatego Mroczni Łowcy go sprzedali? Mogli mi przynajmniej o tym powiedzieć, żebym nie musiał marnować dwóch dni na podróż do ich kwatery. Cholera. Dwa dni. DWA DNI! Dwa dni w podróży, by się dowiedzieć, że u celu... Nie ma mojego celu! Niech ich szlag trafi. No ale dobra, ta wyspa... Quentris... Powinna gdzieś tu być. Tylko że w tej mgle nic nie widać. Pięknie. Jeszcze się okaże, że się zgubiłem. Tylko tego brakowało. Hej! Zaraz... W oddali widać jakieś światła... Quentris? Hmm, według mapy powinna tu być No, czyli jestem u celu. Quentris - dom dla złodziei, uciekinierów, uchodźców i innych kurdupli, ale przede wszystkim - siedziba PIRATÓW. Obym dał sobie radę. Co ja gadam, na pewno dam! Jestem Toa, do cholery. Toa OGNIA! Hserg nie da sobą pomiatać jakimś frajerom z drewnianymi kijami zamiast nóg. No, Quentris, przybywam!" Część 1 Łódź przybiła do brzegu. Hserg narzucił na siebie płaszcz z kapturem i wszedł na pomost. "No dobra. Jestem. Teraz mam znaleźć tego gościa... jak ten pirat miał... Grogg, bodajże. Ponoć lubi przesiadywać w barze. No to sprawdźmy." Wziął to na logikę. Mało który pirat wlecze się przez całe miasto do baru. On idzie do tego, który jest najbliżej. No, a skoro jest się piratem, oznacza to, że dużo się podróżuje. Więc najprawdopodobniej Grogg był teraz w najbliższym portu barze. Hserg pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się. Nic specjalnego. Barek pod ścianą, za ladą którego stał podejrzany Skakdi. Małe stoliki, przy których siedzieli wszyscy - Matoranie, Vortixx, Skakdi, Clorańczycy i inne stwory, której Toa Ognia nazw nie znał lub nie pamiętał. Skąpo odziane kelnerki roznosiły napoje i nokautowały pijanych napaleńców. Hserg chciał zająć pierwszy lepszy wolny stolik (najlepiej taki z jednym krzesłem) i poczekać, aż zjawi się jego "cel", lecz w porę dostrzegł kogoś, kto najlepiej pasował do opisu Grogga. Skakdi odziany w żółto-szarą zbroję, z charakterystyczną blizną na szczęce. Głowę trzymał na ramionach obok kufla z piwem. Spał. Najprawdopodobniej. Toa Ognia podszedł do niego i walnął pięścią w stół. Skakdi podniósł głowę. - Grogg? - spytał Hserg. - Ta, bo co? - pirat przetarł oczy. - Musimy porozmawiać. Toa zdjął kaptur z głowy. Wątpił, by ktoś przejął się jego obecnością w takim miejscu. A na rozmówcy zawsze może to zrobić jakieś wrażenie. - Wiem, że tydzień temu kupiłeś od Mrocznych Łowców Ta-Matoranina. Nazywa się Shed. Szukam go. Więc teraz grzecznie mi powiesz, gdzie go trzymasz. Grogg przeciągnął się i wskazał barmanowi, by przyniósł kolejny kufel piwa. - Staaaary, ja tych Matoran kupuję niemal codziennie. Myślisz, że pamiętam jakiegoś, którego sprowadziłem TYDZIEŃ temu? - powiedział. - No, ale gdzieś musisz ich trzymać, nie? Kelnerka postawiła przez Groggiem napój. Skakdi puścił do niej oko. Nie zareagowała. - Ja ich nigdzie nie trzymam. Ja ich sprzedaję - mówił pirat popijając piwo. - Komu? - Różnym typom. Niezła kasa z tego leci. Ale najwięcej kupują u mnie Jego ludzie. - "Jego?" - No wiesz... Xixexa. Na imię Xixex wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Dziesiątki twarzy zwrócił się w ich stronę. Grogg się tym nie przejął. - Kogo? - zapytał Hserg, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Jesteś nowy, eh? Toa skinął głową. - Xixex. To on rządzi tą wyspą. A może i nie tylko tą. Paskudny facet. Ma siedzibę w zamku, na wzgórzu. Jego ludzie nałogowo kupują ode mnie, i nie tylko, niewolników. Nie wiem, po co im to, nie obchodzi mnie to, ale, cóż, trochę współczuję tym Matoranom... Hserg zamyślił się. "Eehh, czyli to będzie trudniejsze, niż myślałem..." Uznał, że rozmowa jest już skończona. Nic więcej nie jest mu potrzebne. Podziękował Groggowi za informacje (aż dziwne, jak łatwo wyciąga się wiadomości od ludzi pod wpływem alkoholu) i już miał wychodzić, gdy nagle... "Oooooooooooooooooooo... Mata... Nui..." Do baru weszła najpiękniejsza Vortixx, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Zgrabne ciało, wspaniałe ruchy, ale przede wszystkim - przepiękne zielone oczy. Ubrana była w dość nietypową zbroję - jedna połowa była srebrna, druga czerwona. Podeszła do baru. - K-Kto to? - wydusił Toa. - Ludzie mówią na nią 'PrettyGirl' - odparł Grogg. - W sumie nie wiem, jak się nazywa... Niezła laska, ale uważaj - potrafi dokopać. Hserg usiadł na krześle i obserwował Vortixx. PrettyGirl wypiła drinka i wyszła. Wyraźnie się gdzieś spieszyła. Toa Ognia wstał i wyszedł za nią. Grogg zamówił kolejne piwo. Część 2 "Nie... ja jej wcale nie śledzę... Po prostu... zmierzamy w tym samym kierunku" PrettyGirl szła między małymi, kanciastymi domkami Quentris. Szła szybko. Hsergowi trudno było dotrzymać jej kroku, a tym bardziej dotrzymać jej kroku i pozostać niezauważonym. "Oho, zatrzymała się" Ślepa uliczka. Toa schował się za kontenerem i obserwował rozwój wydarzeń. Udało mu się dostrzec, jak dwójka napakowanych facetów podchodzi do dziewczyny. Na jej twarzy zaczął się malować niepokój. Hserg także stał się niespokojny. PrettyGirl rozejrzała się. - Hej! Gdzie jesteś Stzza? Nie tak się umawia- - Przyjdzie... Niedługo - odezwał się jeden z gości. Podszedł do dziewczyny i dotknął dłonią jej policzka. - Możemy na niego poczekać... I w międzyczasie się zabawić - przycisnął ją do ściany. PrettyGirl uwolniła rękę z jego uścisku i go spoliczkowała. - Wal się. Umowa nieważna - powiedziała i już miała opuścić to miejsce, ale drugi facet zagrodził jej drogę. Trzymał miecz. Vortixx wyjęła swoje dwa sztylety. Hserg wiedział, co to oznacza. Musiał jej pomóc... Drugi uczestnik spotkania chwycił swoją broń. Wzięli ją z dwóch stron. Kiedy mieli się na nią rzucić (i Mata Nui wie, co z nią zrobić...), zza kontenera wyskoczył Hserg. Wystrzelił w zbirów ogniste kule. Jeden dostał, lecz drugi zrobił unik. Ruszył z mieczem na Toa. Wtem PrettyGirl wbiła mu sztylet w rękę. Łotr zawył z bólu. Vortixx wyjęła sztylet i rzuciła się do ucieczki. - Chodź! - rzuciła do Hserga. Toa pobiegł za nią. Dwójka zbirów ruszyła w pogoń. Biegli dość długo. Mijali małe domki i aleje Quentris, na których można było zobaczyć pijanych piratów, żebraków, uciekinierów i całą resztę typowych mieszkańców wyspy, Toa i dziewczyna nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Uciekali w końcu przed dwójką rozwścieczonych zbirów, nie? Hserg nie mógł pojąć, jak Vortixx orientuje się w tych wszystkich uliczkach, kilka razy o mało jej nie zgubił. W końcu wbiegli w boczną uliczkę. PrettyGirl wepchnęła go do jakiejś kanciapy i weszła za nim. Ścigający pobiegli dalej. Dziewczyna odczekała chwilę i po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Toa rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Mały stolik, krzesło bez jednej nogi, przy ścianie na przeciwko niepościelone łóżko, dalej drzwi, a raczej miejsce, w którym drzwi powinny być, półki zawalone ubraniami, elementami zbroi i bronią. Zorientował się, że to mieszkanie PrettyGirl. Spojrzał na nią. Stała przy drzwiach i wpatrywała się w niego. W jej oczach, o dziwo, nie było widać niepokoju, czy strachu. Ani gniewu. Bardziej ciekawość. Stali tak i wpatrywali się w siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Pierwsza odezwała się PrettyGirl: - Dzięki... dzięki za pomoc. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki Toa kiedykolwiek widział. - Nie ma... nie ma za co - odparł. Znowu cisza. I znów pierwsza odezwała się Vortixx: - Jestem PrettyGirl... Oficjalnie. Ale możesz mi mówić Galia. "Galia..." - Hserg - powiedział Toa. Podali sobie ręce. Część 3 - ...i właśnie wtedy nam zwiała - powiedział mężczyzna w masce z głęboką raną w ręce. Nerwowo zerkał na swojego towarzysza, który nerwowo zerkał na niego. Skakdi Xixex siedział na tronie otoczony czwórką przeźroczysto-niebieskich dziewczyn-sobowtórów w czarnych strojach. Siedział niewzruszony. Popijał wino z kieliszka. - I co dalej? - zapytał, a strużka napoju ściekła mu po policzku. - Nooo... nie znaleźliśmy jej... Gdyby Xixex miał skórę na czole, na pewno teraz by ją zmarszczył. Dopił wino do końca i wyrzucił kieliszek za siebie. Szkło roztrzaskało się po uderzeniu w ścianę. - To znaczy, że jej tu NIE PRZYPROWADZILIŚCIE?! - ryknął, niemalże wstając z tronu(!). Niewolnice były w niego wtulone i trzymały się go jakby ktoś je przylepił. - N-no... tak... ma pan rację - mężczyzna przełknął ślinę - ...lordzie Xixex. Skakdi zacisnął pięści. Powstrzymał się jednak od zgniecenia mu czaszki. Zresztą, niewolnice wtulone w niego pewnie i tak nie pozwoliłyby mu na taki ruch. - Stracić ich - rzucił do swojego oddanego gwardzisty, Vogha. Odziany w srebrną zbroję Skakdi chwycił do ręki topór i wyprowadził "skazańców" z sali tronowej. Po chwili słychać było dźwięk łamanych kości. Xixex uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. - Co tutaj tak właściwie robisz? - zapytała dziewczyna, szukając czegoś pomiędzy ubraniami i... i całą resztą. Hserg zamyślił się. "Może nie powinienem jej wszystkiego mówić?" Czuł jednak coś dziwnego. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Vortixx w tej chwili wydawały się jakby była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, osobą, której może wszystko zdradzić, która go wysłucha. - Przypłynął tutaj z... dość daleko, w ślad za moim przyjacielem. Matoraninem. Na imię ma Shed - zaczął mówić. - Jeden z moich najlepszych kumpli. Ja byłem jego jedynym. Kiedyśtam wyruszył w podróż. I nie wrócił. Nie wracał dość długo. Zacząłem się niepokoić. Wysyłałem listy i wiadomości, ale nic... - Galia zniknęła w korytarzu. - Słucham, słucham - krzyknęła. Toa kontynuował, nieco głośniej: - Dowiedziałem się, że porwali go Mroczni Łowcy. Nieciekawie - usiadł na jej łóżku, a to lekko zatrzeszczało. - Dwa dni zajęło mi dopłynięcie do ich kwatery. Płynąłem sam. Na miejscu dowiedziałem się, że sprzedali go piratom z Quentris. No, to chyba tyle... - A mnie jak znalazłeś? - dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju. Nie miała na sobie pasa, przy którym trzymała sztylety. - Wszedłem do baru, poszukać pirata, który kupił Sheda. Porozmawiałem z nim. Wyszło na to, że sprzedał go ludziom tego całego Xi... xe... - Xixexa - powiedziała Vortixx. - No właśnie. Wtedy ty weszłaś. Wyglądałaś na zdenerwowaną. Miałem złe przeczucia. Poszedłem za tobą i, no wiesz. - Mhm - mruknęła. Skłamał. Ale pewnie wyszedłby na jakiegoś debila, gdyby powiedział, że poszedł za nią nie z obawy że coś się jej stanie, ale ze względu na swoje, hm, zauroczenie. - A ty? - spytał nagle. Dziewczyna przestała zajmować się swoimi "organizacyjnymi sprawami". Zamyśliła się i rozpoczęła podróż w przeszłość. Część 4 Odziana w złociste i dosyć (dosyć!) drogie szaty stała na balkonie i spoglądała w dal. Ogromne ilości fabryk i wieżowców, wyschnięta ziemia, czarne chmury wiecznie zasłaniające dwa słońca. Paskudne miejsce. Jakim cudem zdołała przeżyć tutaj całe swoje życie? No, może nie kompletnie całe... Zimna, deszczowa noc. Ulicami miasta sunął dość szybko czterokołowy pojazd. Kierowcy nie było widać. Zatrzymał się przy moście. Z pojazdu ktoś wyrzucił coś (lub kogoś) w samą przepaść. "Śmieć" wpadł do rzeki i popłynął razem z jej nurtem. Pojazd pojechał dalej. Owinięte w szmaty, przemoczone... coś... zatrzymało się na brzegu. Deszcz ciągle lał, ale Galii udało się zrzucić krępujący ją materiał i wstać. Stała teraz na chwiejących się nogach, myta z brudów przeszłości i spoglądała na miasto przed sobą. Miała dość siły, by tam dotrzeć? Walka o przetrwanie w wodzie kosztowała ją sporo sił. Zrobiło krok do przodu i przewróciła się. To nie ma sensu, pomyślała. W metropolii mogą się znaleźć ludzie tacy jak ci, którzy ją wyrzucili. Jak jakąś rzecz. Zwinęła się w kłębek i leżała na błotnistej ziemi. Umrze tu, postanowiła. Umrze tu w spokoju. Znalazła ją dwójka Vortixx - mężczyzna i kobieta. Dwójka bogatych Vortixx, właścicieli jednej z największych fabryk na wyspie. Ich dom był niemalże jak pałac. Przygarnęli Galię i traktowali ją jak córkę. Nie brakowało jej niczego. Przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Tej nocy pokłóciła się z nimi. Nie chciała dziedziczyć fortuny. Nie chciała żyć w brudzie i smrodzie fabrycznych spalin. Ale oni tego nie rozumieli. Wsiadła do łodzi. Upewniła się, że nikt jej nie widzi i naciągnęła na głowę kaptur. Odpłynęła. To była jej pierwsza samotna podróż. Bała się. Ale nie miała wyjścia. Jej życie nie mogło tak wyglądać. Wiedziała, że ci ludzie ją kochają i chcą dla niej jak najlepiej, lecz nie mogli zmienić otoczenia, w którym ona żyła. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na wyspę. - Żegnajcie... - powiedziała. Dotarła do Quentris. Była noc. Do tej pory nie potrafi sobie wyjaśnić, czy to był pech, czy też może szczęście - zawsze można natrafić na gorsze miejsce. Chyba. Wysiadła z łodzi, wzięła ze sobą torbę i poszła przed siebie. Może ktoś ją przygarnie? Może znajdzie jakiś dom? Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak straszne może być to miejsce. Padał deszcz. Za rogiem jednego z domów (lub czegoś, co dom przypomina), natknęła się na Skakdi i Clorańczyka. Nie wyglądali przyjaźnie. Chciała odejść, ale Skakdi przytrzymał ją za ramię. - A dokąd to ślicznotko? - Skakdi wyszczerzył swoje szarawe zęby w złowieszczym uśmiechu. - Patrz, wygląda, jakby się zgubiła - powiedział Clorańczyk. - Albo dopiero co przybyła? Może trzeba ją oprowadzić? - Skakdi wyszczerzył zęby jeszcze bardziej. Dziewczyna chciała się uwolnić z uścisku. - Puśćcie mnie! - krzyknęła. - Cii, będziesz miała jeszcze okazję do krzyku, nie? - Clorańczyk wyjął z kieszeni nóż. Podszedł do Vortixx. Uniósł nóż, a ten zaczął się niebezpiecznie szybko przybliżać do odsłoniętej ręki dziewczyny. I wtedy oberwał pociskiem. Chwycił się za dłoń i krzyknął. Nóż spadł na ziemię. Clorańczyk spojrzał w kierunku, z którego padł strzał. Widział jakąś postać, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kto to - warunki pogodowe oraz fakt, że była noc nieco to utrudniały. - Zostawcie ją - powiedziała postać. - A jak nie, to co? - odparł Skakdi i przycisnął dziewczynę bardziej do siebie. Galia nadepnęła mu czubkiem buta na palce u nóg. Skakdi ryknął i puścił ją. Tajemnicza postać wystrzeliła dwa pociski, które trafiły w zbirów. Ich martwe ciała upadły bezwładnie na ziemię. Teraz Vortixx wyraźniej widziała jej, hm, wybawiciela. Miał na sobie ciemny płaszcz z kapturem. W dłoni trzymał pistolet. Dostrzegł, że dziewczyna się na niego patrzy. Zdjął kaptur i uśmiechnął się do niej. Także był Vortixx. - Jestem Stzza - przedstawił się. - Nie musisz dziękować. Wystarczy, że ze mną pójdziesz. Galia nie była do końca przekonana. - Nie bój się - powiedział. Nadal mu nie ufała, lecz poszła razem z nim. Czy jest w stanie mu to wszystko opowiedzieć? - Jestem tu odkąd pamiętam. Nic wielkiego, po prostu jestem łowczynią nagród - skłamała. - To wszystko? - zapytał Hserg. - Tak - odpowiedziała. - A teraz wybacz, muszę wziąć prysznic. Zniknęła w korytarzu, zostawiając Hserga samego. - Zostawiam tę robotę dla ciebie - powiedział Xixex i wepchnął sobie kawałek upieczonego mięsa do ust. Mimo, iż cały był uświniony (tak, to będzie dobre określenie), wtulone w niego niewolnice nie miały na sobie ani jednej plamki. Stojąca pod ścianą łowczyni nagród przytaknęła. - No, to myślę, że wszystko mamy załatwione - Skakdi ugryzł kolejny kęs. - Nie. Nie wszystko - odezwała się łowczyni. - Hmm? - Xixex upuścił kawał mięcha na ziemię i spojrzał na nią (lekko) zdziwiony. Cztery siostry również miały zdumiony wyraz twarzy. Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce. - Zapłata. Lord Quentris zamyślił się. - No, powiedzmy, że możesz wziąć 1/3 tego, co odzyskamy od tych jej koleżków - odrzekł w końcu. - Połowę. - Coś ty powie- - Połowę tego, co odzyskamy. Odzyskam. Xixex chciał ją zbluzgać i być może nawet pobić, chociaż wstawanie z tronu nie wydawało mu się taką przyjemną opcją. Docenił jednak to, że nie ulękła się niego i dalej trzymała przy swoim. - No dobra - zgodził się. - Połowę. Shae się uśmiechnęła i jej oczy rozpalił chciwy blask. Część 5 PrettyGirl brała prysznic. Krople wody ściekały po jej ciele, a ona rozmyślała o swojej przeszłości. Tej odległej i tej całkiem niedawnej. Czy dobrze zrobiła, że nie powiedziała Hsergowi prawdy? Cóż... On i tak długo u niej nie posiedzi. Raczej. Uratuje tego swojego kumpla i odpłynie. Ehh, i wszystko znów się zacznie. Ograbianie statków Xixexa i podkradanie z jego skarbca. Skakdi musiał ją szczerze nienawidzić. No ale cóż, każdy ma kogoś, kogo nienawidzi. Dziewczyna zakręciła kran, wyszła, wytarła się i ubrała w nocne ubranie. Dała znać Hsergowi, że może iść się umyć. - Daj spokój, Shae, nic od niego nie wyciągniesz - Xixex siedział na tronie (a cóż innego mógłby robić?), a cztery siostry robiły mu masaż stóp. - TY nic od niego nie wyciągnąłeś. To nie znaczy, że MI się nie uda. Dwójka sługusów lorda przytrzymywała zielonego Vortixx. Widać po nim było, że cele w lochach Xixexa nie są zbyt... komfortowe dla więźniów. - No dobrze, Stzza... - Shae się uśmiechnęła. - A teraz odpowiesz na kilka moich pytań. Wyszli z sali. "Taaaaak, tego mi było trzeba..." Krople spływały po plecach Toa Ognia. On także rozmyślał. Nie tyle o swojej przeszłości, jednak o tym, co się tego dnia wydarzyło. Misja ratunkowa Sheda okazała się trudniejsza, niż myślał. No, ale przynajmniej poznał Galię... Umył się, wytarł i ruszył do pokoju Vortixx. Ta już spała. Widać była zmęczona po całym tym dniu. Nie chciał jej budzić, zwłaszcza, że tak słodko spała, więc ułożył się na fotelu wygodnie (a przynajmniej na tyle wygodnie, na ile mebel pozwalał) i zasnął. Krach! Stzza oberwał pięścią w twarz. Nie liczył już, ile razy dostał, ból był zbyt silny i zbyt wszechobecny, by móc się przejmować takimi detalami. Mógłby oddać cios, nie zrobił tego jednak z dwóch powodów - po pierwsze: był trzymany przez dwóch sługusów Xixexa. Po drugie: nie uderzyłby kobiety. Jak na pirata, Stzza był raczej "dobrze" wychowany. I starał się tak samo wychowywać innych - w tym PrettyGirl. To właśnie on przystosował ją do życia na Quentris. I to on był jej opiekunem, jej mentorem, jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Mimo młodego wieku, był bardziej dojrzały niż niejeden spróchniały rzezimieszek. Przed oczami wcale nie miał widoku Shae okładającej go pięściami i krzyczącej, by w końcu odpowiedział na jej pytania. Przed oczami miał wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Galię również. Była niezwykłą osobą. Osobą, która nie zasługuje na to, by żyć w takiej ruderze. Obiecał jej kiedyś, iż sprawi, że dziewczyna będzie miała lepszy dom. Cóż, tej obietnicy nie mógł dotrzymać. Shae podeszła do niego i złapała go dwoma palcami za policzki. - Pytam się po raz ostatni: gdzie jest wasza kryjówka?!? Vortixx spojrzał na nią załzawionymi oczyma. - Prędzej... umrę... niż ich... zdradzę... - wydusił. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. - Więc giń, skurwy- - Pani Shae! - do pokoju wbiegł jeden z ludzi Xixexa. - Mamy ich. Stzza nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Łowczyni nagród uśmiechnęła się. - Widzisz? Poradziliśmy sobie bez ciebie - powiedziała. Mężczyzna przekazał Shae informacje. Przytaknęła głową. - Dobra - zerknęła na facetów przytrzymujących Stzza'ę. - Za dwie godziny ruszamy. Co do tego śmiecia - spojrzała po raz ostatni na Vortixx. - Pozbądźcie się go. Raz. Na. Zawsze. Hserg obudził się. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał po pokoju. Jeszcze była noc. Galia nadal spała. W jej mieszkaniu nie było niczego, co pomogłoby mu się zorientować, kiedy wzejdzie słońce. Próbował ponownie zasnąć. Dręczyły go złe myśli. Coś niedobrego się stało. I coś JESZCZE GORSZEGO miało się wydarzyć. Nie wiedział jednak co dokładnie. "Do cholery, Hserg. Przestań o tym myśleć. Zaśnij. ZAŚNIJ!" Zasnąć jednak nie mógł. Wstał i zaczął przechadzać po pokoju. Starał się nie hałasować zbytnio przy tym. Podszedł do łóżka dziewczyny. Leżała odkryta. Przykrył kołdrą jej ramiona. Wtedy właśnie dostrzegł, że na szyi ma medalion na złotym łańcuszku. Medalion w kształcie serca. "Ciekawe, co jest w środku... Pewnie obraz jakiejś osoby. Tylko jakiej?" Chciałby się dowiedzieć, jednak sprawne otworzenie medalionu i niehałasowanie przy tym byłoby zbyt trudne, więc uznał, że sobie odpuści. Pochodził jeszcze trochę po pokoju, aż w końcu ponownie usadowił się na fotelu. Zmęczenie znów zaczęło go ogarniać, a niepokojące myśli zniknęły. Zasnął. Okna były przysłonięte poszarpanymi zasłonami, to jednak nie przeszkodziło porannym promieniom słońca wdać się do środka. Ciepłe światło padające na twarz Toa Ognia obudziło. Hserg powoli otworzył oczy, przetarł je i rozejrzał się. Ten sam pokój, nic się nie zmieniło... z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. W łóżku nie było Galii. Zaniepokoił się. Szybko wstał na równe nogi i- - O, wstałeś już - dziewczyna wyszła z korytarzyka. - Mhm. Ty też, jak widzę - wojownik zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Ubrana była w swój czerwono-srebrny strój. - Chciałam cię obudzić, ale wyglądałeś tak śmiesznie kiedy spałeś, więc postanowiłam, że tego nie zrobię. "Hm, super. Musiałem wyglądać jak debil podczas snu. Ehh..." - Dobra, przygotuj się do wyjścia - powiedziała Vortixx i przypięła swoje dwa sztylety do pasków na udach. - Ok. A tak właściwie, to gdzie idziemy? - Zobaczysz. - Świetna robota, chłopcy. Chyba jednak będę musiała podzielić się z wami nagrodą - uśmiechnęła się Shae i wyjęła shuriken z ciała martwego pirata. - Lecz nasz GŁÓWNY cel nie został osiągnięty. Znajdźcie mi kogoś żywego, kto będzie w stanie mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest ta... PrettyGirl - to ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała jakby z pogardą. - Myślę, że nie trzeba nikogo przesłuchiwać - odezwał się jeden z ludzi Xixexa, który towarzyszył Corenastance. - Vortixx niedługo tu przybędzie. Powinna. - No to na nią zaczekamy. Szli wąskimi uliczkami, które Toa Ognia miał już okazję "podziwiać" podczas ucieczki przed zbirami lorda Skakdi. Quentris wczesnym rankiem wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż nocą. Ciemne uliczki z domami w których jarzyło się światło, i z których dochodziły śmiechy piratów i rzezimieszków były teraz szare, puste, biedne, jakby wyspa ożywała dopiera nocą. Podczas wędrówki napotkali ze dwie, może trzy osoby. Hserg domyślał się, dokąd PrettyGirl go prowadzi - zapewne do siedziby jej przyjaciół-piratów. Zastanawiał się, jak zostanie przyjęty przez zbirów, lecz, cóż, Galia z nim była. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy poniszczonym budynku wbudowanym w skalną ścianę, obok którego znajdowały się podobne mieszkania. Drzwi nie było, a z wewnątrz wychodził dym. Na twarzy Vortixx zaczął malować się niepokój. - Więc to jest siedziba tych twoich kumpli, e? - powiedział Hserg. - Tak, ale... coś jest nie tak! - odparła Galia i wbiegła do środka. - Hej, zaczekaj! - krzyknął Toa i pobiegł za nią. Część 6 Dym. Pełno dymu. Hserg ledwo dostrzegał dziewczynę. Ta wskoczyła do dziury w podłodze i zeszła po drabinie w dół. Toa podążył za nią. Biegli teraz wąskim korytarzem. Na końcu na ziemi leżały drzwi wyrwane z zawiasów - Galia minęła je spoglądając na nie dziwnie, jakby te wciąż powinny znajdować się na swoim dawnym miejscu (bo powinny). Kolejne zejście w dół. I kolejny korytarz. Na końcu wojownik o mało nie wbiegł w Vortixx. - Hej, czemu się zatrzymaaaaaaaaaaa... - Hserg spojrzał w kierunku, w którym patrzyła Galia, i zrozumiał. - ...łaś Duże pomieszczenie z dużym, okrągłym stołem na środku, małym barkiem, mniejszymi stolikami, kanapą i tak dalej. Byłoby to nawet fajne, przytulne miejsce. Gdyby nie fakt, że na ziemi leżały martwe ciała, a obok nich płonęły szczątki drewnianych elementów. Dziewczyna uklęknęła i zaczęła coś szeptać, rozglądając się. - Gon... Dra... Ket... Shini... Yed... Vinus... Oroth... Ciberia... Hunhas... Eya... Gami... - wypowiadała kolejne imiona, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Podszedł do niej Hserg. - Ale... kto za tym wszystkim stoi? - powiedział. - Bardzo dobrze, że zapytałeś - za ich plecami rozległ się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Oboje gwałtownie się odwrócili. Ujrzeli odzianą w srebrną zbroję Corenastankę w towarzystwie tuzina zbirów, sługusów Xixexa. - Ty... TY! Ty ich zabiłaś! Ich wszystkich! - wrzeszczała PrettyGirl i naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, co powstrzymywało ją od tego, by rzucić się na Shae i wydłubać jej oczy. - Mhm - łowczyni nagród przytaknęła, jakby nigdy nic. - No, zrobiłam to... z małą pomocą. Przeniosła wzrok na Hserga. - No, nie sądziłam, że przyjdziesz ze znajomym. Kim takim on jest, że nosi zbroję i maskę Toa? - powiedziała. Wojownik napiął wszystkie mięśnie i wchłonął cały ogień, po czym wystrzelił go ze swoich dłoni prosto w stronę zabójców. Ci zdołali zrobić unik, jednak kilka z nich zaczęło się palić. Pozostali rzucili się na Vortixx i Hserga. Toa wyjął miecz z pochwy i przeciął na pół dwóch rzezimieszków, którzy próbowali go zaatakować. Chciał ruszyć na pomoc PrettyGirl, gdyż ta miała do czynienia z większą liczbą łotrów, zatrzymała go jednak Shae i wytrąciła mu broń z ręki. - A ty? Kim takim ty jesteś, że zabijasz tak wiele istot bez żadnych skrupułów? - zapytał. - Ja? JA?! Jestem Shae, corenastańska łowczyni nagród. Więcej o sobie mówić nie muszę, i tak zaraz zginiesz - odrzekła i pociągnęła za spust swojego miotacza. Toa skrzyżował ręce przed twarzą i pocisk trafił mu w przedramię lewej ręki. "Cholera...!" W jego dłoni pojawiła się ognista kula. Hserg cisnął nią w łowczynię, lecz ta zrobiła unik. Spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny. Kilku zbirów leżało na ziemi, jednak pozostali chwycili łańcuchy i ją związali. Mimo, iż dziewczyna starała się uwolnić z całych sił, nie dawało to rezultatu. Wojownik już zmierzał, by jej pomóc, gdy nagle tuż przed twarzą przeleciał mu shuriken. Wtedy rzuciła się na niego Shae i przygniotła do ziemi. Chwyciła miotacz i przytknęła mu do twarzy. - Giń, sukin- Aaahh! - Toa wyjął jeden z jej sztyletów i strącił ją z siebie. Chciał zadać cios, lecz dziewczyna zdążyła się przesunąć i ostatecznie Hserg zarysował tylko jej lewe oko. Shae przytknęła dłoń do miejscu, w którym była rana. - Dobra, bierzcie Vortixx i spadamy stąd! - krzyknęła. Dwójka łotrów, którzy trzymali Pretty zaczęła zmierzać wraz z Shae w stronę wyjścia, a pozostała dwójka starała się zatrzymać Hserga. Ten jednak ich odepchnął i pobiegł za Galią. Łowczyni nagród wraz z pomocnikami wybiegli na zewnątrz i podążyli do ich ciężarówki. Kiedy już wsiadali, z budynku wybiegł Hserg, a dwójka sługusów Xixexa za nim. Jeden z nich skoczył na Toa i powalił go na ziemię. - HSERG!!! - krzyknęła Vortixx, gdy odjeżdżali. - GALIA!!! - wojownik próbował wstać i pobiec za nią, niestety nie dał rady. Był zbyt wycieńczony. Mógł tylko obserwować, jak ciężarówka wraz z PrettyGirl odjeżdża. Rozgrzał swoje ciało i zrzucił z siebie zbira. Chwycił go za maskę i pchnął na drugiego. Upadli. Wtedy wystrzelił w nich płomienie. Obejrzał się. Ciężarówki nie było już widać. - CHOLERA!!! - wrzasnął i cisnął swoim mieczem o ziemię. Część 7 Dwójka sługusów wprowadziła, jeśli można to tak nazwać, PrettyGirl do sali tronowej Xixexa. Dziewczyna wyrywała i wyszarpywała się najmocniej jak mogła, jednak chwyt łotrów był jeszcze silniejszy. Za nimi weszła Shae. Zatrzymali się przed tronem władcy. Lord Skakdi siedział otoczony czwórką swoich niewolnic. Zaczął się śmiać. Początkowo był to cichy śmiech, który szybko przerodził się w śmianie szaleńca. Ścisnął policzki Vortixx i przysunął jej twarz do swojej. - I co, mała szmato? W końcu cię mam - Galia czuła jego wstrętny, śmierdzący oddech. - Nareszcie, po tylu próbach, jesteś moja! I, mylisz się, nie podzielisz losu swoich kumpli, no, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Będę cię trzymać w lochach i torturował sposobami, jakich nie możesz sobie nawet wyobrazić! Najwyższy czas, byś zapłaciła za wszystko, co mi zrobiłaś... Splunęła mu prosto w twarz.. Xixex zamilkł. Powoli zaczął mrużyć oczy. Potem z całej siły uderzył ją w policzek. Cios był tak silny, że dziewczyna wypadła z rąk zbirów i wylądowała na ziemi, gubiąc swój medalion na łańcuszku. Skakdi to dostrzegł i podniósł go. - Nie! - krzyknęła Vortixx, gdy tylko to zobaczyła. Było już za późno. Xixex otworzył medalion. Spojrzał na malunek w środku i ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie mówcie mi! Nasza słynna PrettyGirl, odziana w najdroższe szaty! I kim jest ta dwójka? Twoi opiekunowie? Ktoś, kto się tobą zajmował? Ktoś, kto cię KOCHAŁ? - mówił Skakdi śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Siostry również zaczęły chichotać, i po chwili cała sala tronowa wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tylko Galia leżała na ziemi, z twarzą mokrą od łez, pozbawiona swojej największej tajemnicy. Hserg sprawdził, czy nikt nie przetrwał ataku Shae. Niestety, wszyscy byli martwi. Wyniósł ciała na zewnątrz. Tylko to póki co mógł zrobić. Najważniejsze było uratowanie PrettyGirl. Lecz najpierw musiał opracować jakiś plan dostania się do twierdzy Xixexa. Wrócił do mieszkania Vortixx w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc - plany budynku, czy coś w tym stylu. Podczas przeszukiwania jej rzeczy (czuł się przy tym strasznie nieswojo, lecz MUSIAŁ to robić) znalazł mnóstwo bogatych szat i biżuterii. Zastanowiło go, skąd dziewczyna to wszystko ma? Ukradła, dostała od kogoś? "Dziwne... naprawdę dziwne... Chyba nie była ze mną do końca szczera, gdy opowiadała mi o swojej przeszłości..." Wtrącili ją do lochów, do zimnej, brudnej celi. Nawet nie próbowała się opierać. Myślała tylko o swojej przeszłości. Nagle te wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły... Zaczęła płakać. Przed oczami miała swoich dawnych opiekunów, dawny dom, dawne wspomnienia. Najgorsze było jednak wspomnienie tego, który ją wyrzucił. Właściwie to ledwo pamiętała to wydarzenie - było to tak dawno, a ona jak najsilniej chciała o nim zapomnieć. I, cóż, udało się. Lecz jej walka o przetrwanie w rwącej, ziemnej wodzie... Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją zbliżające się kobiece głosy. Cztery siostry przechodziły właśnie obok jej celi. - Tępe dziwki - mruknęła, gdy ją minęły. Zatrzymały się i cofnęły. Jedna z nich zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. - Hmmm, może i dziwki, ale przynajmniej nie musimy spać na brudnej i zimnej podłodze - powiedziała. - Tak, jak się tuli do takiej świni to się ma zapewnione luksusy - odparła Galia. - Cóż, dopóki pan Xixex o nas dba, nie możemy narzekać - odezwała się druga. - Właściwie, też byś nadawała się do tej roboty - powiedziała trzecia. - Chyba nawet znajdzie się dla ciebie strój... - Może trochę zbyt skąpy i obcisły, ale... Pan Xixex takie lubi - dodała czwarta. - Nie, dzięki - mruknęła Vortixx. - Nie będę tępą laleczką. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się, a jedna z nich powiedziała: - No to w takim razie miłej nocy - i zaczęły odchodzić. - Tylko uważaj na robaki! - ostrzegła ją inna, i wszystkie cztery wybuchnęły śmiechem. Galia spuściła wzrok. Po chwili krzyknęła do oddalających się sióstr: - A tak właściwie, to dokąd idziecie? Odwróciły się i spojrzały na nią swoimi błyszczącymi oczkami. - Idziemy wziąć kąpiel w pałacowych gorących źródłach. Też mogłabyś korzystać z tej rozkoszy. Ale nie, jak jest się brudnym babskiem z najciemniejszych uliczek miast- - Zamknijcie się! - wrzasnęła Galia. Szybko pożałowała swojego pytania. Na szczęście niewolnice uznały, że dziewczyna nie jest wystarczająco "godna", by z nimi rozmawiać i odeszły. Dziewczyna skuliła się w kącie swojej celi. Podczas gdy te szmaty będą sobie brały gorącą kąpiel, ona będzie gniła w tej celi! I na dodatek nikt nie mógł jej urato- Był ktoś taki. Hserg. HSERG! Cała nadzieja w nim. Jednak... co on sam może zrobić? On, jedyny Toa, przeciwko całej zgrai Xixexa. Nie, nie ma sensu nawet o tym myśleć. Vortixx zamknęła oczy i po chwili zasnęła. "Co robić? CHOLERA, co robić?!?" Przeszukiwał mieszkanie Vortixx całą noc i dzień. Teraz znów zapadał zmrok, a on nie znalazł nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc dostać się do twierdzy lorda Skakdi. Teraz musiał uratować dwie osoby - Sheda i Galię. Tylko jak miał tego dokonać? Wtedy przypomniał sobie o jednej osobie, która BYĆ MOŻE posiada coś, co byłoby przydatne. Tą osobą był Grogg. Hserg pobiegł do baru, w którym spotkał pirata ostatnim razem. Wpadł do środka niemal przewracając wszystkich, którzy stali mu na drodze. Zwracał na siebie uwagę. Zbyt dużą. Nie przejmował się tym. Znalazł Skakdi - siedział przy stoliku z kuflem piwa w ręce i podrywał kelnerkę. - Grogg! Potrzebuję planów twierdzy Xixexa! - krzyknął Toa, gdy już znalazł się przy stoliku. - Nic ci nie powie - odezwała się kelnerka. - Jest zbyt pijany, żeby wymówić coś sensownego. Hserg złapał Gorgga i nim potrząsnął. - Potrzebuję planów twierdzy! Rozumiesz?!? - krzyczał. - Plany twierdzy Xixexa, eh? - powiedział ktoś za jego plecami. Wojownik odwrócił się. Zobaczył wysoką postać w czarnym płaszczu. Nosił maskę, Pehkui, więc domyślił się, że ta osoba również jest Toa. - Mam takie plany - rzekła postać. - Świetnie, daj mi je! - E-e, nie tak szybko. Myślisz, że dam ci je ZA DARMO?! Hah! - Ale... nie mam żadnych pieniędzy przy sobie... Toa zamyślił się i zmierzył wzrokiem Hserga. - Możesz mi dać swój miecz i maskę. Nieźle wyglądają, na dodatek moja broń jest już trooooszeczkę poniszczona. Jednak cóż, to się da wytłumaczyć. Tabul nie posiada broni dla ozdoby. - Ej!Ej!Ej!Ej!Ej! Miecz i maska będą mi potrzebne! Nie mogę ich tak po prostu oddać! - Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz tych planów... Hserg rozważył w myślach sytuację. Bez maski, a szczególnie bez miecza trudno mu będzie uwolnić Sheda i PrettyGirl... Ostatecznie jednak móg- - Chyba, że... - odezwała się postać. - Hm? - Możemy się siłować na rękę. Wygrany zgarnia wszystko - Toa odsłonił swoją rękę. Wtedy Hserg uświadomił sobie, że jego przyszły przeciwnik również włada Ogniem. - Zgoda - przytaknął. Niewolnice Xixexa poleciły mu, żeby postawił dodatkową straż przy celi PrettyGirl. Nie zrobiły tego, ponieważ uważały iż dziewczyny trzeba mocniej pilnować. Zrobiły to z czystej złośliwości. Jednak, hm, cóż, każdego dopada zmęczenie i strażnik uciął sobie drzemkę. Dłuższą drzemkę. Oparł się o ścianę i zasnął, a po chwili osunął się na ziemię. Był na tyle blisko celi Vortixx, by ta mogła dosięgnąć pęku kluczy. Starała się to zrobić jak najciszej. W końcu udało jej się go chwycić i otworzyć kluczem drzwi celi. Przy otwieraniu zamek trochę hałasował, jednak strażnik nie obudził się. Dziewczyna wyszła z celi, przeszła krótki odcinek cicho, na palcach, za rogiem zaczęła biec. Jaki miała plan? Nie miała planu. Po prostu chciała się wydostać. Biegnąc odwróciła się by spojrzeć, czy nikt jej nie goni. Gdy odwróciła głowę, wpadła na kogoś. Przewróciła się. Gdy podniosła wzrok... "Cholera jasna..." - pomyślała. - Hej, czy ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś być w celi? - zapytała jednak z niewolnic Xixexa. Wstała i już chciała je zbesztać (o dziwo nie bała się tego), kiedy podbiegł strażnik. Nim Galia zdążyła się obronić, mężczyzna złapał ją i uderzył z całej siły w brzuch. Kiedy ta zgięła się w pół, walnął ją twarz. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy, do ust krew. Upadła. Strażnik podniósł ją i przerzucił przez ramię. - Dzięki, że ją zatrzymałyście - powiedział do sióstr. - Nie ma za co. I następnym razem nie zasypiaj, przystojniaczku - odparła jedna z niewolnic i cała czwórka ruszyła dalej. - Myślę, że pan Xixex nie będzie zadowolony z twojej niesubordynacji - rzuciła jedna, gdy go mijały. Strażnik zaniepokoił się. Odniósł Vortixx do celi, wrzucił ją do środka, zamknął wejście, a klucze włożył do kieszeni. PrettyGirl leżała zwinięta w kącie celi. Płakała. "Dlaczego?! Dlaczego te kurwy musiały mnie zatrzymać?! Dlaczego, do cholery, dlaczego?!?" - myślała. Strażnik postanowił sobie, że już nie zaśnie, jednak nuda i zmęczenie zwyciężyły, i po chwili ponownie smacznie chrapał. Galia jednak nie ponawiała prób. Leżała w kącie, szlochając. - Nie płacz - powiedział ktoś zza ściany. Otworzyła oczy i przystawiła głowę do ściany. - Kto... kto mówi? - zapytała. - Jestem Shed. Matoranin. Siedzę w celi, jak ty. Nie płacz. To nie ma sensu, a tylko bardziej potęguje uczucie smutku. Hserg i Tabul usiedli przy stole i zaczęli się siłować. Wokół nich zebrała się grupka gapiów. Początkowo nie było źle. Jednak po krótkim czasie Hserg poczuł, że jednak Tabul wydaje się być silniejszy. Nie dawał jednak tego po sobie poznać. Spróbował pomóc sobie mocą żywiołu - i powoli, pomalutku zaczął rozgrzewać swoją rękę. Robił wszystko, by wygrać. MUSIAŁ wygrać. Musiał wygrać dla dobra Galii, Sheda, i, jakby nie patrzeć, swojego również. "Silny jesteś, koleś. Ale nie wygrasz. Nie ze mną" Lecz wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Tabul wygra. Toa Ognia wyczuł "pomoc" swojego przeciwnika i zastosował tę samą technikę. Zaczął rozgrzewać swoją rękę. "To będzie długa, długa noc..." Część 8 "No dalej... Nie mogę tak po prostu przegrać... Shed mnie potrzebuje.... Galia mnie potrzebuje... Nie mogę... Nie mogę... NIE MOGĘ!" Nagle poczuł w sobie niezliczone pokłady energii. Musiał ją teraz odpowiednio wykorzystać. Napiął mięśnie... i zaczął wygrywać! Jeszcze trochę, a ręka Tabula padnie na stół. Przeciwnik jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Również starał się wykorzystać całą swoją siłę do pokonania Hserga. "Dopiero teraz zaczęła się prawdziwa walka..." Zgromadzony tłum zaczął się zakładać, który Toa wygra. Jedni dopingowali Hsergowi, jednak znacznie większa część chciała, by to Tabul wygrał. "Hhhhnnn! Nie poddam się tak łatwo" Hserg już prawie go miał, już prawie go powalił, już prawie go zmiażdżył, pokonał, zmieszał z błotem... I właśnie wtedy Tabul podnosił swoją rękę i próbował powalić przeciwnika. Natomiast kiedy Hserg był o włos od przegranej, również zaczynał ją podnosić. Żaden z nich nie mógł wygrać... - Siedzę już tu jakiś miesiąc, może dwa. Nie liczę dni. Zresztą, w takim miejscu traci się rachubę - mówił Shed. - A jak cię złapali? - spytała PrettyGirl. - Podróżowałem. Wiesz, w poszukiwaniu przygód. Praktycznie tylko z tego żyłem. Dzięki tym podróżom i skarbom, jakie z nich przywoziłem miałem mnóstwo pieniędzy... Kiedy pewnego dnia wyruszyłem, złapali mnie Mroczni Łowcy. Nie trzymali mnie długo - szybko sprzedali mnie piratom z Quentris. Trzymał mnie niejaki Grogg. Później kupili mnie od niego ludzie Xixexa. I tak się tu znalazłem... A ty? Galia westchnęła. - Od dawna siedzę temu draniowi na karku. Wiele razy bywało tak, że byłam o włos od złapania... Ale tym razem... - poczuła, jak do oczu znów napływają jej łzy. Nie chciała o tym mówić... Ale nie chciała też tego tak w sobie trzymać. - ...tym razem zabili moich wszystkich towarzyszy. I mnie schwytali... - Aaaa, zaraz... ty jesteś... PrettyGirl? - Hm, skąd wiesz? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Był tu taki jeden. Ciągle o tobie mówił. Wiesz, że wiele razy o mało co cię nie złapali, że od dawna siedzicie Xixexowi na karku... Stzza się nazywał, czy jakoś tak. Dziewczynie serce zaczęło bić szybciej. - Stzza? Był tu? - nieomal krzyknęła, nie chciała jednak obudzić strażnika. - Taaaaaak... Kilka dni temu go zabili. Vortixx poczuła, jakby jej cały świat się zawalił. "Stzza nie żyje? Nie żyje?!?" - myślała, płacząc. Shed zrozumiał. Ten Stzza musiał być dla niej kimś bliskim. Galia zwinęła się w kącie celi i zaczęła jeszcze mocniej płakać. Była twarda, owszem. Ale w takiej chwili nie mogła siebie powstrzymać. Jedyna osoba, która tak naprawdę ją kochała, opiekowała się nią, dbała o nią... nie żyje? "No dalej... DALEJ!" Hserg czuł, że opuszczają go wszystkie siły. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wykorzystał jej resztki i, dosłownie, zaczął płonąć. Zaczął niemal miażdżyć rękę Tabula. Ten nie miał już szans. Prawie. Przeciwnik Hserga również wykorzystał całą swoją siłę, by wygrać. Teraz oboje płonęli żywym ogniem. Tłum zaczął się od nich odsuwać. Światło, jakie emitowali było tak silne, że na krótką chwilę oślepiło wszystkich znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. A gdy blask już minął... "NIE!" Ręka Hserga leżała niemal bezwładnie na stole. Przegrał. - Rozumiem, co czujesz, ale... nie możesz się poddawać - mówił Shed. Galia go nie słuchała. Co taki Matoranin mógł wiedzieć o niej i o Stzzie? Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz czuła. NIE ROZUMIAŁ. - Słuchaj - odezwał się po chwili ciszy. - Mam przyjaciela. Toa. Zawsze dbał o moje bezpieczeństwo, czuwał, by nic mi się nie stało. Zostałem porwany i siedzę w tej celi. Ale wiem, że ten przyjaciel w końcu po mnie przybędzie i uwolni. Ma dobre serce, więc na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby dziewczyna, której zabito kogoś bliskiego siedziała w brudnej klatce. PrettyGirl też miała takiego przyjaciela. Może Shed miał rację? Może nie powinna od razu odrzucać ratunek Hserga? Może jednak po nią przybędzie? Przegrał. Już nie uratuje Galii ani Sheda. "Beznadzieja", pomyślał. Zdjął maskę i położył na stole, podobnie jak swój miecz. Tabul uśmiechnął się. Powstrzymał kolejnego złodzieja od rabunku pałacu, a na dodatek zdobył parę cennych przedmiotów. - Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział - powiedział niemal szeptem Hserg. - że dzięki tobie nie mam już szans na uratowanie przyjaciół, którzy siedzą w celach Xixexa... Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy wygranego. - Zaraz... twoi przyjaciele...? Toa Ognia nic nie odpowiedział. Siedział ze spuszczoną głową. To, co po chwili powiedział Tabul kompletnie go osłupiło. - Zachowaj swoje rzeczy - odezwał się Tabul, a na dodatek jeszcze rzucił mu pod nos plany siedziby lorda Skakdi. Hserg nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Ale... dlaczego? - zapytał. - Myślałem, że jesteś po prostu zwykłym rabusiem, który chce okraść Xixexa. Głównie jestem tu po to, by komuś pomóc. Nie wiedziałem jednak, że chcesz uratować przyjaciół... - Ale,... - Bierz te plany! Gdybym tylko wiedział, oddałbym ci je za darmo. Toa Ognia wziął swoją maskę i miecz oraz plany twierdzy, podziękował Tabulowi i wybiegł, niemalże w podskokach. - Ej, czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Tabula jeden z mężczyzn przebywających w barze. - To coś, czego wy, piraci, nigdy nie zrozumiecie. - odparł Toa, uśmiechnął się, zarzucił kaptur na głowę i wyszedł. Na zewnątrz przytuliła się do niego Toa Błyskawic. - Coś ci to szybko idzie. Nie lubisz mojego towarzystwa? - zapytała ze smutkiem tuląc się do niego. - Nie pij za dużo, ok? Jedzie od ciebie piwem - mruknął Tabul, po czym oboje zniknęli. - Mówisz, że ten koleś jest niebezpieczny? - spytał Xixex, spoglądając na Shae ze swojego tronu, otoczony niewolnicami. Corenastanka przytaknęła. - Toa Ognia, który przyjaźni się z tą dziewczyną... Musimy być ostrożni. - Ha! Jakiś dupek strzelający płomykami może mi naskoczyć! - zerknął na Vogha. - Nawet jeśli, nie wiem jakim cudem, okaże się problemem, moi ludzie wiedzą, co robić. Vogh uśmiechnął się pod hełmem. - Niech no tylko przekroczy próg tej twierdzy, pokażemy mu, z kim ma do czynienia - powiedział. Część 9 Dokładnie przestudiował plany, nim ruszył na pomoc Galii i Shedowi. Pałac Xixexa piętrzył się na najwyższym wzgórzu Quentris, tuż nad urwiskiem, na dnie którego prąd morski roztrzaskiwał wszystko co popadnie o ostre skały. Do budowli prowadziła szeroka droga wyłożona kamiennymi cegiełkami, a u bram stali uzbrojeni strażnicy. Według planów, po przekroczeniu bramy wejściowej znajdujemy się w szerokim korytarzu, z którego rozchodzą się mniejsze prowadzące do różnych pokoi. Idąc dalej głównym korytarzem można natknąć się na schody prowadzące w górę, oraz drugie, które prowadzą w dół. Pałac ma cztery piętra nad ziemią oraz trzy podziemne poziomy. Na najwyższym piętrze znajduje się sala tronowa, sypialnie Xixexa oraz jego najważniejszych ludzi, a także pokój gościnny (który teraz najprawdopodobniej okupywała Shae). Lochy, czyli ta część budynku, która aktualnie najbardziej interesowała Hserga, były na drugim poziomie pod ziemią. Znajdował się tam korytarz z celami wbudowanymi w ściany. Rozchodziły się z niego mniejsze korytarzyki, które również prowadziły do cel. Na końcu była łaźnia z wodą z gorących źródeł. Na najniższym poziomie... właściwie trudno było określić, co tam się znajdowało, gdyż na planach miejsce to nie było podpisane - Toa Ognia widział tylko narysowane pomieszczenie o owalnym kształcie. Strzelał, że jest to skarbiec lub coś w tym stylu. "Dobra, teraz pomyślmy, jak się dostać do środka." Z tyłu twierdzy znajdowały się otwory, przez które służba wyrzucała odpady do morza. Były wystarczająco duże, by Hserg mógł się przez nie przecisnąć. Jedyny problem był taki, że otwory te najprawdopodobniej były zamknięte. No cóż, ale on to w końcu Toa Ognia. Na pewno jakoś sobie poradzi... "Pamiętaj, żeby nie zrobić przy tym zbyt dużego hałasu..." Jeszcze raz przestudiował papiery i obmyślił plan działania. Xixex był pewny siebie, na wszelki wypadek jednak podwoił straż przy wejściu oraz ustawił paru swoich ludzi wokół twierdzy. Nie przysporzyło to jednak Hsergowi problemów, gdyż zapadła już noc więc był niemalże niewidoczny w czarnym płaszczu i kapturze. Podszedł do miejsca, którym miał się dostać do środka. Gdy już miał je rozwalić swoim mieczem (oczywiście po cichu!), ktoś przez otwór wysypał odpadki. Wtedy Toa wskoczył do środka i powalił na ziemię sługusa Xixexa. Po cichu. Facet zemdlał, a wojownik pobiegł w stronę lochów. PrettyGirl spała w rogu swojej celi. Obudził ją odgłos kroków. Nie patrzyła w tamtą stronę. To pewnie któryś z oprychów Xixexa przyszedł rozpocząć tortury, jakie lord Skakdi jej zapowiedział. Usłyszała, jak ktoś wydaje z siebie cichy jęk i upada. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk roztrzaskiwanej kłódki. - Chodź, koniec wakacji w tym lokalu - to był znajomy głos. Galia nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom... Odwróciła się i zobaczyła... - Hserg! - krzyknęła radośnie i rzuciła mu się na szyję, obdarowując całusem w policzek. Cóż, tego Toa się nie spodziewał. Otworzył celę Sheda. - Hej stary! Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, co? - powiedział do Matoranina. - Dobra, a teraz czas zakończyć rządy tego zbira... - Tak! Pokonamy go razem! Ahh, tak długo czekałam na ten moment... - powiedziała dziewczyna. - To może nie być takie proste... - odezwał się Shed. Hserg i PrettyGirl spojrzeli na niego. - Hm? Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Toa. - Sala tronowa Xixexa jest chroniona jakąś mocą, która neutralizuje energię żywiołów. Czyli, po prostu - nie będziesz go mógł załatwić Ogniem - wyjaśnił Ta-Matoranin. - A da się to jakoś wyłączyć? - powiedział Hserg. - Chyba tak... Tylko nie wiem, jak. - Ale ja wiem, kto może wiedzieć - uśmiechnęła się Galia. - Aaaaachhh, uwielbiam to uczucie... - powiedziała jedna z niewolnic lorda Skakdi, wchodząc do ciepłej wody w łaźni. - Taaak, mamy szczęście, że pan Xixex pozwala nam na takie luksusy - odezwała się druga. Mimo iż znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie co lochy, mogły rozmawiać spokojnie - ściany i drzwi oddzielające łaźnię od reszty były tak grube, że nie przepuszczały nawet bardzo głośnych dźwięków, nie było więc szans, by ktoś je podsłuchiwał. Jednak ŻADNE drzwi nie mają takiego zamka, którego nie nie otworzyłaby PrettyGirl. - Cześć, pustaczki - powiedziała z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy wraz z Hsergiem i Shedem weszli do pomieszczenia. Nim siostry zdążyły się wydrzeć na cały głos, Toa Ognia zamknął drzwi. - Dobra, mój kolega ma do was jedno pytanie... Hserg?!? Wojownik stał i wpatrywał się w dziewczyny. - Tak, tak, zaraz im powiem... - mówił. - Eehh, może lepiej ja to zrobię... Daj mi to - Vortixx wyszarpnęła mu plany pałacu z dłoni i przytknęła je do twarzy najbliższej z niewolnic. - Sala tronowa jest chroniona przed używaniem mocy żywiołów. Jak i gdzie można to wyłączyć?! - Wal się, nie powiem ci teggg... - Galia przystawiła jej do twarzy ostrze sztyletu, który Hserg wziął z jej mieszkania. - Mów, albo wydłubię ci te twoje puste oczka. Pozostałe siostry patrzyły na nie z przerażeniem. - N-no d-d-dob-brze - wyjąkała niewolnica. - Hej no! Chyba nas tak nie zostawicie?! - krzyczała siostra, gdy Galia, Hserg i Shed opuszczali łaźnię, pozostawiając je związane. - Chyba jednak to zrobimy - odparła Vortixx. - Dzięki za pomoc. Na razie! - i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. - Ok, teraz musimy iść tędy - Toa Ognia przejeżdżał palcem po planach, wskazując "tajemnicze" niepodpisane miejsce. - Hserg, to bez sensu - powiedziała dziewczyna. Wojownik spojrzał na nią. - Hm? Czemu - zapytał. - Xixex na pewno kogoś wyśle, kiedy jego dziewczynki nie przyjdą na czas. Kiedy ten ktoś je uwolni, te mu wszystko wygadają. Musimy się rozdzielić. Ja i Shed pójdziemy wyłączyć ochronę, a ty w międzyczasie zajmiesz tego drania... Potem do ciebie dołączymy. Nie przepuszczę przecież okazji skopania mu tyłka, nie? - Ale... - chciał zaprotestować Toa. - Żadnych "ale"! Damy sobie radę. W końcu te ślicznotki powiedziały, że nie ma tam strażników. Hserg zastanowił się. Czy nic im się nie stanie? Ostatecznie zgodził się, by się rozdzielili. Kiedy dotarli do schodów, Vortixx wraz z Matoraninem pobiegli w dół, Toa zaś na górę. Dziewczyna i Shed dotarli na miejsce. Ogromne okrągłe pomieszczenie, pośrodku którego znajdowała się świecąca niebieskim światłem maska Kanohi, jakiej Galia ani Matoranin nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Najprawdopodobniej maska ta nie pozwalała na używanie mocy żywiołu. Zniszczenie jej nie będzie takie trudne. Był jednak pewien problem - niewolnice skłamały. Byli strażnicy. A nawet całe mnóstwo. Powalił strażników na ziemię i zerknął na ogromne, drewniane drzwi ozdobione tajemniczymi symbolami. Wziął głęboki oddech i pchnął je do przodu. Siła, z jaką to zrobił, była tak wielka, że drzwi zmiażdżyły rośliny w donicach znajdujące się po drugiej stronie ściany. Toa spojrzał przed siebie. Na potężnym, srebrzystym tronie siedział lord Skakdi Xixex, władca Quentris, podpierając ręką głowę. Pod jego stopami znajdowały się kawałki jedzenia, kości, a także... złoty łańcuszek. Hserg rozpoznał go - to była część medalionu Galii! Więc ten drań musiał go zniszczyć... Po lewej stronie Skakdi stała Shae wraz z dwójką sługusów uzbrojonych w piki, a po prawej gwardzista Vogh, najważniejsza osoba po władcy, również w asyście wojowników. Lord zmierzył przybysza wzrokiem. - Więc ty jesteś tym... przyjacielem PrettyGirl, o którym moja kochana Shae mówiła? - odezwał się. - Cóż, musisz być KIMŚ, skoro udało ci się dotrzeć aż tutaj. Domyślam się, że ta szmata jest już wolna? Nie ciesz się, moi ludzie i tak nie pozwolą jej stąd wyjść. Chcę mieć tę przyjemność z zadawania jej bólu. - Zamknij się! - Toa już chciał cisnąć w niego kulą ognia, lecz jakaś siła nie pozwalała mu jego uczynić. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać... - Nie wysilaj się, to miejsce jest chronione przed tymi waszymi sztuczkami, Toa - zaśmiał się Xixex. - Ale dobrze, skoro chcesz walczyć, bardzo proszę - dał znak, by Shae i Vogh się nie wtrącali. - Odłóż te swoje zabawki - kontynuował, wskazując na miecz i tarczę Hserga. - Będziemy walczyć, bez broni, jak prawdziwi mężczyźni - wstał z tronu (teraz wydawał się naprawdę ogromny) i napiął swoje potężne mięśnie. Toa oparł miecz i tarczę o ścianę. Wyglądał przy Xixexie jak jakiś chuderlak. Niech Galia i Shed się pospieszą... - Twoje imię? - zapytał Skakdi. - ...Hserg... - wydusił Toa. - Dobrze... Teraz już wiem, co wyryć na twoim nagrobku - powiedział Xixex i przywalił wojownikowi swoją wielgachną pięścią w twarz. Część 10 Dała znak Shedowi, żeby schował się w bezpieczne miejsce. Matoranin dostał od niej jeden z jej dwóch sztyletów, na wszelki wypadek. Galia nie chciała, żeby on ryzykował. Jeśli coś się jej stanie... Strażników było dziesięciu, ustawieni wokół Maski. Co dziewczyna miała przy sobie? Sztylet, pistolet. I swoje zdolności. Trudno jednak było powiedzieć, czy to jej wystarczy. Miała taką nadzieję... Planu nie miała. Dopiero teraz układało go w sobie w głowie. Starała się przypomnieć, czego nauczyli jej Stzza i reszta jej przyjaciół... Gon, Dra, Ket, Shini, Yed, Vinus, Oroth, Ciberia, Hunhas, Eya, Gami... Oraz czego nauczyła się sama. Nagle maska bardziej się zaświeciło, dzięki czemu lepiej można było dostrzec ściany komnaty. I właśnie wtedy dziewczyna obmyśliła, co zrobi. "Niech się pospieszą... Aaaaaa!" Hserg naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że z Xixexa będzie taki ciężki przeciwnik. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale nie aż tak. Mimo, iż jego zbroja amortyzowała ciosy, to i tak czuł ogromny ból. Każde uderzenie lorda Skakdi było coraz silniejsze. A kontrataki nie wychodziły Toa wcale. Choć starał się ze wszystkich sił, ciało Xixexa było zbyt silne i twarde, by sprawić mu chociaż najmniejszy ból. Kolejny cios... W lewe ramię... W prawe ramię... W brzuch... W głowę... - No dalej, Toa! Nawet się nie spociłem! - śmiał się Skakdi, szczerząc swoje powykrzywiane zębiska. Po chwili znów uderzył. Trafił Hserga w twarz tak mocno, że połowa jego maski Kanohi oderwała się i spadła na podłogę. Toa, pod wpływem uderzenia, również upadł, chwytając się dłonią za twarz. - To wszystko? Phi, spodziewałem się czegoś więcej... - Xixex chciał udać minę pełną współczucia, ale średnio mu to wyszło. - Jesteś jeszcze gorszy od twojej przyjaciółki... Ona chociaż potrafiła walczyć, a ty- - Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Hserg. Skakdi osłupiał. - Coś ty powiedział?! - wycedził. - Powiedziałem, żebyś się ZAMKNĄŁ! - odparł Toa i zaczął się podnosić. - Za kogo się uważasz, żeby tak do MNIE mówić?! Do pięt mi nie do- - A za kogo TY się uważasz, by myśleć, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie? Pod jakim niby względem?! Pod względem głupiej siły?! I tak wygrywasz ze mną tylko dzięki swoim sztuczkom! JA z tobą walczę dla moich przyjaciół... Czy TY potrafiłbyś stanąć do walki w trosce o bliskich? NIE! Ty byś wysłał kogoś, by zrobił to za ciebie! I TY uważasz, że to JA tobie do pięt nie dorastam?!? To dało mu trochę czasu na odpoczynek. I ożywiło też jego ducha. Xixex stał jak wryty. Wkrótce jednak powrócił mu dawny wyraz twarzy. - Urocza przemowa. Ale i tak nic ci nie da - powiedział i uśmiechnął się podle. Rozbłysk maski trwał na tyle długo, by Galia mogła zobaczyć, że w ściany pomieszczenia wbudowane są klatki, w których zniewoleni Matoranie w jakiś sposób napędzają całą maszynę. Dostrzegła też, że maska podtrzymywana jest na kamiennym słupie, oraz zobaczyła, który ze strażników ma klucze. Właściwie było ich dwóch. - POMOCY! - krzyknęła i wybiegła zza rogu, wpadając na jednego z pilnujących mężczyzn. Odpowiedniego. Wtuliła się w niego, udając przestraszoną. - EeeEEeeEEeej! Paniusiu, co się stało? - zapytał zdziwiony strażnik. W międzyczasie Galia zdążyła już chwycić pęk kluczy. - I... eee... skąd się tu wzięłaś? - Jeden z więźniów uciekł i teraz mnie ściga! - wyjaśniła Vortixx. Reszta strażników podeszła do nich zaciekawiona. "Kurde, ale z nich debile..." - pomyślała dziewczyna. Shed nie posłuchał jej polecenia i stał za rogiem, podsłuchując całą rozmowę. Może popsuje w ten sposób plany Galii, ale może też okaże się pomocny... - Yyyy... Jak to? Jaki więzień uciekł? I kim ty właściwie je- - AAAAA!!! - zza rogu wybiegł, jak uświadomili sobie strażnicy, ten właśnie zbiegły więzień, czyli Shed, ze sztyletem w dłoni. Nim zdążył do nich dotrzeć, dziewczyna szybko zareagowała i powaliła na ziemię zaskoczonych facetów ("Co on wyprawia?" - pomyślała). Pozostali wyciągnęli swoje bronie, ale również nie stanowili dla niej problemu. Kiedy jeden chciał ją zajść od tyłu, Shed wskoczył na niego i wbił w pierś sztylet. Mężczyzna padł na podłogę. - Dzięki - powiedziała PrettyGirl. - Ten pomysł z wyskoczeniem na nich też był dobry, ale następnym razem mnie posłuchaj - wzięła klucze i otworzyła najbliższą celę. Matoranie stali zaskoczeni. - Noooo... Dalej, jesteście wolni - rzekł Shed. Matoranie spojrzeli po sobie, po czym z okrzykiem wybiegli z klatki, rzucając się na podnoszących się z ziemi strażników. Wzięli kolejny pęk kluczy i uwalniali swoich "współpracowników" oraz zabierali pilnującym bronie. W międzyczasie Galia wzięła swój pistolet i wycelowała w maskę. Ta wypuściła swoje ostatnie światło i posłała srebrzyste szczątki na ziemię. Xixex wbiegł w Hserga i przycisnął go do ściany. Toa chwycił jego ręce i starał się go odepchnąć, nic mu to jednak nie dawało. Myślał, że "pojedynek" z Tabulem był ciężki. W porównaniu do walki ze Skakdi to był pryszcz. Władca, pewien wygranej, wyszczerzył zęby się i powiedział: - I co? Bez tych swoich mocy jesteś do niczego, Toa! Narzekasz na moje sztuczki, ale twoje zdolności działają na tej samej zasadzie. "Hnnn... To koniec... Przepraszam, Galia... I Shed..." Nagle poczuł, jakby ktoś naładował go ogromnymi pokładami energii. Czuł, że jego moc wraca, i że może jej UŻYĆ! Udało im się! - C-Co?!?!? - wydarł się Xixex, nim Hserg wystrzelił w niego płomienie, które odrzuciły go z powrotem na tron. Kamienne siedzisko pękło pod siłą uderzenia. Toa płonął. Dosłownie. Jego całe ciało jarzyło się ogniem, który "tańczył", jakby cieszył się, że znów może być użyty. Skakdi zamknął z bólu oczy, ale po chwili znowu je otworzył. Był twardy. - No nieźle, To- nie dokończył, bo Hserg cisnął w niego kulą ognia. Uniósł się dym. - Kazałem ci się zamknąć! - krzyknął wojownik i cisnął kolejną kulę. I kolejną... I jeszcze jedną... Vogh wziął do ręki swój topór i ruszył na Toa, lecz nim zdążył zadać cios, poczuł potworny ból. Ktoś cisnął w jego ramię sztyletem! Spojrzał w stronę, z której nadleciała broń... i zobaczył Galię, Sheda, oraz grupę Matoran stojących w wejściu do sali tronowej. - Wybacz, że kazaliśmy ci czekać, Hserg - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Cisnęła kolejny sztylet w stronę Vogha, jednak ten został strącony przez shuriken. Teraz z kolei Galia spojrzała, z której strony nadleciała broń. I dostrzegła Shae. W oczach jeden i drugiej dziewczyny pojawił się błysk nienawiści. Dym opadł. Hserg spodziewał się ujrzeć martwe ciało Xixexa na popękanym tronie... Jednak Skakdi ciągle żył! Nie dość, że żył, to jeszcze się śmiał! - Ale... JAK TO?! Jakim cudem przeżyłeś moje ataki? - Toa Ognia nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Władca jeszcze bardziej się zaśmiał. - To proste - wyjaśnił. - Po prostu ani razu mnie nie trafiłeś. Tego było już za wiele. - CO?! - wykrzyknął Hserg. - Nie zapominaj, że po zniszczeniu mojej ochrony JA też mogę używać mocy mojego żywiołu. - Ale... Możesz to robić tylko w sojuszu z innym Ska- Aaahh~ - w tym momencie ktoś przywalił wojownikowi z całej siły w tył głowy. Walk rozpoczęła się na dobre. Uwolnieni Matoranie, którzy postanowili zemścić się na lordzie Skakdi rzucili się na jego strażników, natomiast PrettyGirl zajęła się Shae. Wytrąciła jej miotacz z ręki, po tym jak ta wyrzuciła jej pistolet. Teraz obie turlały się po ziemi, okładając się pięściami. Corenastanka była jednak silniejsza i z łatwością zrzuciła z siebie przeciwniczkę. Galia szybko wstała na nogi i dobyła sztylety. Shae również wstała i chwyciła swoje ostrza. Stanęły do pojedynku, w którym również przewagę miała łowczyni nagród - w miarę, jak przesuwały się po sali, dziewczyna przecinała ubranie Vortixx, a w odkrytym miejscu powstawały czerwone blizny. Mimo, że Galia także atakowała, Corenastanka była lepiej opancerzona. Jedyne miejsce, które mogła zranić to... "Głowa!" - pomyślała, i zadała cios. Shae miała już jedną bliznę na twarzy, czemu nie dorobić jej drugiej? Dziewczyna jednak zdołała się obronić, i wyrwała przeciwniczce broń z ręki, by zranić jej twarz. Galii udało się odchylić, i ostrze sztyletu przecięło tylko lekko jej dolną wargę. Vortixx odpłaciła się za to potężnym kopniakiem w miednicę. Corenastanka przycisnęła ją do siebie i wbiła ostrze w brzuch. - Aaahhh! - jęknęła dziewczyna. Na twarzy przeciwniczki pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. PrettyGirl nie dawała jednak za wygraną. Wykorzystała sytuację, że była blisko Shae. Wyciągnęła ostrze ze swojego ciała (krwawieniem będzie się martwić później) i z całej siły wbiła go w plecak odrzutowy Corenastanki. - Co?! - krzyknęła łowczyni. - Nie możesz... - nim skończyła, Galia wyjęła ostrze, a plecak zaczął "wariować", posyłając swoją właścicielkę na wszystkie ściany w sali, by na końcu wraz z nią wylecieć przez ozdobione witrażem okno. Nim zdążył eksplodować, Shae go zdjęła i wpadła do wody. Vortixx chciała ruszyć z pomocą Hsergowi, lecz rana, jaką zadała jej Corenastanka, powodowała tak silny ból, że dziewczyna zgięła się w pół i upadła. - Niezła robota, Vogh. Teraz czas go wykończyć - powiedział Xixex stojąc nad nieruchomym ciałem Toa. Ale Toa szybko odzyskał przytomność i podniósł się. - Wykończyć? - mówił, wstając. - Czy mógłbyś choć raz się zamknąć, kiedy cię o to proszę?! Nie dam się tak łatwo zabić, jeśli tyle osób we mnie wierzy! Galia we mnie wierzy! Shed we mnie wierzy! Wszyscy walczący po mojej stronie we mnie wierzą! JA w siebie wierzę! Na pewno przegram z kimś takim jak TYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! - uwolnił ogromną ilość energii w postaci kuli ognia, która rozświetliła całą komnatę - Nova Blast, i cisnął nią w przeciwników. - Myślą, że jest coś potężniejszego ode mnie... Mylą się - wyszeptał Xixex, po czym dodał głośniej: - Dobrze więc, w takim razie, Vogh, ZAŁATWMY GO RAZEM! - Lord Skakdi i jego gwardzista uwolnili Nova Blast Dźwięku i skierowali całą swoją energię na Toa. Dwa Nova Blasty zetknęły się na środku sali. Zderzenie było tak potężne, że energia przy tym uwolniona urwała cały sufit i ściany pomieszczenia, odsłaniając gołe niebo, i powalając wszystkich na ziemię. Tylko Hserg stał, wciąż kierując swój Ogień we wrogów, oraz Vogh i Xixex, po drugiej stronie, także kierując swoją moc na przeciwnika. Oba strumienie energii walczyły ze sobą, niczym dwa smoki, a walce tej towarzyszyła moc, która odpychała wszystko na boki. Hserg musiał użyć jeszcze trochę swojej siły, by przebić Nova Blast Skakdi. "Jeszcze trochę... Jeszcze trochę... DALEJ!!!" Wystrzelił z siebie cały swój Ogień. Płonący smok pożarł przeciwnika i ruszył na dwóch wrogów. Xixex zakrył się rękoma, i... ...zobaczył Vogha zasłaniającego swojego władcę przed płomieniami własnym ciałem. - Obronię cię, panie! - krzyczał, a ogień pożerał jego ciało. "Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, skoro nawet nie potrafisz wygrać z takim słabeuszem", pomyślał Xixex i ruszył przed siebie. - P-Panie? - zdziwił się gwardzista. Lord Skakdi odepchnął go pozwalając, by płomienie całkowicie go pochłonęły. - Bezużyteczny śmieć - rzucił przy tym i wszedł w ogień. Szedł, opierając się niszczycielskiej sile żywiołu, aż dotarł do źródła i, zanosząc się podłym śmiechem, walnął Hserga z całej siły w twarz. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Czy to naprawdę, czy to może ona już odeszła z tego świata? Galia otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Leżała na zimnej podłodze, wśród ruin sali tronowej. Wokół niej, oprócz gruzów, na ziemi leżały ciała Matoran i ludzi Xixexa. Czy żyli? Tego nie wiedziała. Nad sobą miała gołe nocne, pełne błyszczących gwiazd. I wtedy... Jakby zaczęła dostrzegać więcej szczegółów. Dochodziły do niej nowe dźwięki... Dźwięki... Jakby ktoś o coś uderzał. Jakby ktoś kogoś... bił... Spojrzała w tamtą stronę... - Hserg! - krzyknęła. Toa Ognia był okładany pięściami przez Xixexa. Cała jego zbroja była zniszczona, a z ciała sączyła się krew. Nawet nie miał siły się bronić. W końcu padł wycieńczony na ziemię. Lord Skakdi stał nad nim, a uśmiech nie znikał z jego poparzonej twarzy. - I tylko na tyle cię stać? - powiedział. - Naprawdę, nikt dawno nie dostarczył mi tyle świetnej zabawy... Ale to już koniec - chwycił Hserga i poszedł z nim na skraj komnaty. Vortixx chciała wstać, ale ogromny odłamek ściany przygniótł jej nogę. Zdołała tylko wykrzyknąć imię wojownika. Pod Toa Ognia znajdowała się teraz przepaść, na dnie której rwąca woda obijała się o ostre skały. - Xixex, nie! - krzyczała dziewczyna, ale Skakdi jej nie słuchał. - On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! To o MNIE ci chodzi! Władca zastanowił się... W sumie, to ona ma rację. Może najpierw jej się pozbyć... Przecież ten Toa mu nie ucieknie. Rzucił Hserga na ziemię i zmierzył w stronę Vortixx. Ta była gotowa na wszystko. Nie chciała tak skończyć, ale nie mogła patrzeć, jak jej przyjaciel ginie. Wolała sama zginąć pierwsza... I dołączyć do wszystkich, których straciła... - Właściwie, to uznałem, że te tortury to jednak nie taki dobry pomysł - wysapał Xixex. - I lepiej będzie cię zabić OD RAZU - podniósł dziewczynę za ramię, i wtedy... na szyję rzucił mu się Hserg, owijając wokół niej... coś złotego... łańcuszek z medalionu Galii! - Ehh! Co ty robisz?! Yhh! - dyszał Xixex, starając się zrzucić z siebie Toa Ognia. Zaczął się przesuwać w stronę przepaści. Miotał się, jednak Hserg trzymał się mocno. To była jego ostatnia szansa. Nagle lord Skakdi poślizgnął się i razem z wojownikiem runął w dół... Jednak nie, Toa zdołał się chwycić wystającej cegiełki. Nieco niżej pod nim wisiał Xixex, trzymając się wgłębienia w ścianie swojego zamku. Pod nimi szalała zabójcza woda. Władca starał się złapać Hserga i go zrzucić, nie udawało mu się to jednak. - Nie pozwolę, nie pozwolę ci! - wrzeszczał, ale i tak nie mógł nic zdziałać. Akurat w tym przypadku jego wielkość i waga działały na jego niekorzyść. Toa Ognia, widząc, że Xixex zaraz spadnie, wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale nie mógł dosięgnąć... - Nie ruszaj się, bo spadniesz! - krzyknął do Skakdi, ten jednak go nie posłuchał. - Nie mów mi co mam... - w tym momencie druga ręka Xixexa się wyślizgnęła i władca runął w dół. - Nie! Nie! NIEEEEE!!! - po chwili było słychać tylko głośny plusk. Hserg przez moment patrzył w szalejącą wodę, po czym wspiął się i stanął na poniszczonej podłodze sali tronowej. "Już po wszystkim... Już po wszystkim..." Był tak zmęczony, że nie mógł zbyt długo ustać, i padł na kolana. Podbiegła do niego PrettyGirl i wpadła mu w ramiona. Tak długo go trzymała, wtulając się w niego i szlochając, jak bardzo się cieszy, że nic mu się nie stało, aż oboje położyli się na ziemi. Odpoczywali, wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Po chwili podszedł do nich Shed i również się położył, a także kilku Matoran, którzy walczyli. Reszta albo nie żyła, albo była zbyt wykończona, by się ruszyć. Epilog Nikt już nie próbował ich zatrzymywać. Po pokonaniu Xixexa, Quentris jakby stało się weselsze - na ulicach zaczęło pojawiać się więcej osób, nikt już nie rozglądał się w obawie przed jego szpiegami. "Ci cali piraci naprawdę są dziwni..." Przyjaciół Vortixx Hserg wraz z dziewczyną pochowali na oddalonym od miasta wzgórzu. Razem z Stzzą, którego ciało znaleźli i wynieśli z pałacu. Wszyscy uwolnieni więźniowie dziękowali Toa i Galii, i wkrótce wyruszyli do swoich ojczystych lądów. Dla Hserga także nastał czas, by wrócić na Metru Nui. Długo rozważał tę decyzję, lecz w końcu postanowił wziąć przyjaciółkę ze sobą. Dziewczyna zgodziła się. Właściwie, przy Quentris nie trzymało jej nic. Spakowała swoje rzeczy, i była gotowa wyruszyć. Zbliżał się zachód słońca. Shed sprawdzał stery, by nie mieć problemów przy kierowaniu, a Hserg wraz z PrettyGirl stali na pomoście. Dziewczyna po raz ostatni spoglądała na kanciaste, malutkie mieszkanka wyspy, która jeszcze do niedawna była jej domem... - No dobra, czas wyruszać - powiedział Toa Ognia i wszedł na pokład łodzi. Vortixx jeszcze raz spojrzała na domki, chwyciła swój złoty łańcuszek - jedyną pozostałość po jej jedynej pamiątce po dawnych opiekunach, wzięła swoje torby i weszła na pokład. - Adios, Quentris! - uśmiechnął się Shed i cała trójka odpłynęła, pozostawiając piracką wyspę daleko, daleko za sobą. Na wzgórzu niedaleko brzegu siedział Grogg i, popijając piwo, spoglądał na odpływającą łódź. Uśmiechnął się. Nieco dalej, również na wzgórzu, stał pewien Toa Ognia i także obserwował odpływającego, najprawdopodobniej najbardziej interesującego faceta, z którym miał szansę siłować się na rękę. Zapadła noc. Dziewczyna siedziała na brzegu łodzi, otulając rękoma swoje nogi. Podszedł do niej Hserg. - Słuchaj, chcę cię o coś spytać... - wymamrotał. - Hm? - Vortixx spojrzała na niego. - Kiedy cię porwali... Gdy szukałem jakiejś wskazówki, jak cię uwolnić... Znalazłem bogate szaty, biżuterię i takie tam... Możesz powiedzieć, skąd to masz? Galia zamyśliła się, uśmiechnęła, i po chwili opowiedziała przyjacielowi całą swoją historię. KONIEC Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22